El poder de una estrella
by dani-chan95
Summary: Tras vencer a Tartaros, Lucy se siente muy triste y débil por la perdida de acuario, después de un incidente en una misión, decide irse a entrenar con Erza durante un tiempo para hacerse más fuerte y buscar una manera de recuperar a su espíritu, en esta nueva aventura Lucy se encontrara a viejos y nuevos amigos que la ayudaran en su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste.**

**Fairy Tail pertenece Hiro Mashima**

Ciudad de Magnolia, una bonita ciudad situada en reino de Fiore y lugar donde se encuentra el gremio más famoso, destructivo, fuerte y divertido de todo Fiore y Earthland, Fairy Tail, por esas mismas calles de vemos caminar a una integrante de ese gremio, una chica rubia, maga de espíritus celestiales llamada Lucy Heartfilia, iba caminando pensativa y con una aura de tristeza recordando a una amiga perdida.

— (Acuario te echo de menos… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?)— La chica soltó una pequeña lágrima— (Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, no tendría que haber invocado al rey espiritual).

— ¡Lucy!— La nombrada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, Natsu y Happy, que la llamaban. Lucy sonrió levemente y les devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué queréis?— Los dos se acercaron y Natsu saco una hoja de papel de su mochila.

—Lucy tenemos misión ¡Aye!— Grito entusiasmado Happy.

— ¿Qué me dices Lucy?

—Lo siento chicos, pero no me apetece mucho hoy salir de misión mañana a lo mejor ¿Vale?— El entusiasmo de los dos chicos desapareció haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Lucy.

—Aye— Dijo Happy desanimado

—Está bien Lucy— A Lucy le dieron demasiada pena la cara que pusieron.

—Bueno vale, vamos hoy, pero si Natsu me promete una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que no vas a destruir nada, y te vas a comportar ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Aye! Vamos Happy— Los dos salieron corriendo en dirección a la estación— ¡Lucy te esperamos en la estación, no tardes mucho!

—De acuerdo (Al final siempre me convencen, soy demasiado buena)

Mientras en el gremio de Fairy Tail una irritada Erza entraba y se dirigía a la barra donde se encontraba su antigua rival, Mira.

—Ara, ara Erza por fin vuelves ¿Qué tal?— Erza no la hizo caso, y se sentó en la barra soltando un suspiro de molestia— ¿Te pasa algo Erza, pareces un poco… irritada?— Erza la lanzo una de sus miradas que aterrorizaban al más valiente, pero Mira podía presumir de ser una de las pocas personas que no le tenía miedo a Erza, sobre todo por era casi tan aterradora como ella— Veo que no estás de buen humor, sabes que si ocurre algo puedes contar conmigo—Mira saco un pastel de fresas de la barra— Te lo doy si me dices lo que te pasa— Erza suspiro y cogió el pastel—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Jellal me pasa— Erza empezó a comer su pastel ante una confusa Mira.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu novio?— Erza se sonrojo levemente para luego molestarse.

—Ese es el problema.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—He estado estos días fuera del gremio porque fui a buscarle, para aclarar de una vez por todas lo nuestro, si es que había algo, pero me volvió con la excusa de que estaba comprometido, ya me tiene harta, eso no se lo cree ni él, se perfectamente que su trabajo es muy peligroso y la relación tendría que ser a distancia, ¡Pero podría decírmelo! ¿No? No sé qué hacer.

—Bueno a lo mejor te vendría bien conocer a otros chicos

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno en el gremio hay muchos chicos y…

—No estoy de humor para bromas Mira, ¿En serio, los del gremio?

—Bueno, no están tan mal, ¿Qué tal Elfman?

— ¿En serio me quieres emparejar con tu hermano Mira?

—Bueno vale, solo era una broma… ¿Qué tal Gray?

—No está mal, pero Juvia me mataría

— ¿Natsu?

—Muy inmaduro, además Lucy me mataría, creo que el chico más maduro del gremio es Romeo— A Mira le salieron estrellitas en los ojos.

—Así que tú también apoyas el nalu.

— ¿Nalu?— Erza la miro extrañada, sin duda la demonio era muy extraña

—Si es el nombre que le he dado a la pareja ¿A qué es original?— Erza suspiro.

—A veces echo de menos a la antigua Mira.

—Sí, la verdad es que yo también, bueno no te deprimas porque Jellal sea un idiota.

—Puedes que tengas razón Mira— Erza se levantó y se dispuso a salir del gremio— Gracias por el pastel.

—Oye ¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy a entrenar, creo que me estoy oxidando.

— ¡¿Alguien ha dicho entrenar?! ¡Entrenar es de hombres!— Elfman escucho la frase de Erza y apareció de entra la multitud, hablando uno de sus discursos de ser hombre, pero tan pronto apareció como desapareció cortesía de una patada de Erza que lo mando al otro lado del gremio.

—En serio Mira, o controlas a tu hermano o un día de estos va a acabar muy mal. —Mira solo sonreía inocentemente.

Lejos del gremio en un tren en dirección al oeste se encontraban Natsu, Lucy y Happy, Lucy y Happy hablando y Natsu mareado como de costumbre.

— ¿Y de qué va la misión Happy?

—Tenemos que derrotar a un grupo de bandidos que se encuentran en un pueblo que al oeste de aquí.

—Suena que va ser muy cansado, por cierto Happy ¿Por qué no han venido Erza, Gay y Wendy?— Happy sonrió pícaramente— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

—Es que Natsu no querían que vinieran porque quería que fuéramos solo nosotros tres para recordar viejos tiempos— Lucy se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

—Puede ser muy detallista a veces.

—Te guuuuuuusta— Lucy se sonrojo por el comentario de Happy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No empecemos con eso otra vez— Sin darse cuenta de cuanto llevaban hablando, el tren se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino— Parece que ya hemos llegado Happy— Lucy miro a Natsu que seguía K.O— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Tendrás que cargarle

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es justo Happy— Pero el Exeed ya había salido volando del tren— Maldito gato… en fin vamos dormilón— Lucy cargo a Natsu a su espalda y salió del tren— Como siga haciendo esto en cada misión voy a sacar más musculo que Elfman— Poco a poco Natsu se recuperó y lo primero que hizo fue bajarse de Lucy y besar el suelo, llamando la atención de todo el mundo— Basta ya Natsu nos miran raro— Natsu se levantó y la sonrió.

—Es que tú eres rara Lucy.

— ¡Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso!—Grito irritada

—Bueno ¿Comenzamos con la misión?

—Claro pero antes… ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hiciste?— Natsu sonrió.

—Claro, nada de colarnos en tu baño cuando te estés bañando— Lucy se sonrojo y golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza.

— ¡Idiota pervertido! Eso no es.

—Ah vale, era… nada de destrozos ¿no?

—Sí, eso era, ahora ¿Continuamos?

—Claro, y por cierto, Lucy ¿Entonces podemos entrar en tu baño cuando estés bañándote?— La chica volvió a sonrojarse.

— ¡Idiota, por supuesto que no!

—Le guuuuustas—Natsu se sonrojo levemente.

— ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esa!?—Grito Natsu furioso.

—No lo niega

—Maldito gato— Natsu empezó a perseguir a Happy que seguía burlándose de Natsu, mientras Lucy los miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Estos chicos nunca cambiaran— Lucy suspiro y siguió a sus dos compañeros por las calles del pueblo.

Lejos de allí en el bosque cercano a Magnolia, se encontraba Gray caminando entre los altos árboles del bosque, iba serio, más de lo habitual.

—Padre…— Gray suspiro y miro al cielo— Lo lamento, no pude derrotar a END, no sabemos ni quien es ni donde están Mard Geer huyo con su libro cuando se vio superado y el proyecto FACE fracaso, pero no nos rendiremos somos Fairy Tail, le encontraremos y le derrotaremos— Gray continuo su camino por el bosque, en ese momento Gray empezó a oír ruidos— ¿Qué es eso?— Gray se concentró para escuchar mejor— ¿Hay alguien luchando?— Gray corrió en la dirección de dónde venían los ruidos— Sonidos de espadas… Los reconocería en cualquier parte ¡Erza está luchando!— Por fin llego al campo de batalla— ¡Erza, aquí viene la caballería!— Para su sorpresa Erza estaba sola y a su alrededor, árboles cortados y rocas destruidas.

— ¿Gray qué haces aquí?— Pregunto la peli roja extrañada

— ¿Dónde está?— Gray miro a los alrededores buscando al enemigo.

— ¿De quién hablas?

—Ya sabes el tipo con el que estabas luchando— Erza lo miro extrañada.

—No se lo qué estás hablando Gray, no he luchado contra nadie.

—Pero oí como luchabas— Erza suspiro.

—Gray, estaba entrenando— Gray se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

—No puede ser, ¡soy tonto!— Un aura de depresión rodeo al chico, Erza sonrió y se acercó a él.

—No pasa nada Gray…y gracias por preocuparte por mí—El chico aparto la vista de ella sonrojado.

—Bueno… ya sabes… tu siempre nos estas cuidando y eso…— Erza soltó una ligera risa.

—Bueno, da igual, volvamos al gremio ya he entrenado suficiente por hoy.

—Claro— Ambos empezaron a caminar de vuelta al gremio— Oye Erza ¿Por qué estabas entrenando?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo entrenar?

—No, no es eso, solo que… es extraño

—Bueno es que…— Erza le empezó a contar todo lo que había hablado con Mira sobre Jellal.

—Entiendo, yo también estaría de mal humor.

—Vine a entrenar para poder despejar mi mente un poco.

—Ya veo… ¿ya no te sirve darnos palizas todas las semanas cuando intentamos derrotarte?— Erza rio por el comentario de Gray.

—Al parecer no—Los dos rieron y siguieron su camino al gremio.

Mientras en la ciudad en la que se encontraban Natsu, Lucy y Happy…

— ¿Natsu sabes donde tenemos que ir?— Pregunto Lucy, el peli rosa saco la hoja de la misión y empezó a leerla.

—Aquí pone que es un señor llamado Yoshida, vive a un par de calles de aquí, démonos prisa Lucy, Happy.

— ¡Aye!

—Espera Natsu, ¿No es un poco extraño que la misión no la haya solicitado el propio alcalde del pueblo?

—Qué más da, seguramente el alcalde sea un cobarde que no quiere luchar contra los bandidos— Los tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa del solicitante de la misión, era una casa normal, típica de un campesino, pero en la entrada había dos personas bastante musculosas, y con cara de pocos amigos, llevaban puestos uniformes de guardia. Cuando vieron a Lucy y a Natsu se dirigieron hacia ellos, Natsu y Lucy se pusieron en guardia, por si fuera ellos los bandidos.

— ¿Sois los magos del gremio Fairy Tail?— Pregunto uno de los guardias.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— Respondió Natsu retadoramente.

—Porque el alcalde quiere veros para hablar de vuestra misión— Respondió el otro guardia de mala manera.

—Pero el solicitante de la misión vive en esta casa, él nos pidió la misión, así que hablaremos con él— Dijo Lucy desconfiada.

—Los bandidos han secuestrado al dueño de la casa, así que ahora es un asunto del alcalde ¿vais a venir o no?—Natsu enarco una ceja, aun no se fiaba de esos tipos, la verdad su aspecto no inspiraba mucha confianza, Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le empezó a susurrar algo.

— ¿Tu qué dices Lucy? ¿Vamos con ellos?

—Si han secuestrado al solicitante e la misión no nos queda más remedio— Lucy se dirigió a los guardias que seguían esperando— Está bien vamos con vosotros—Los guardias sonrieron.

—Excelente, acompañadnos— Los tres magos obedecieron y siguieron a los guardias hasta la casa del alcalde, por el camino Natsu vio como la poca gente que pasaba por la calle se apartaba de ellos con miedo y se encerraban en su casa, cosa que no gustó demasiado a Natsu, que cada vez confiaba menos en esos tipos. Por fin llegaron a la casa del alcalde, como era de esperarse era una casa grande y lujosa, los guardias les acompañaron al salón principal donde se encontraba el alcalde esperándolos.

—Buenos días magos de Fairy Tail— Era un hombre alto, rubio y con los ojos azules, era bastante atractivo.

—H…hola— Dijo Lucy sonrojada levemente por el atractivo del chico.

—Tch… estamos aquí por una misión, dinos donde se encuentran los bandidos para poder ir a patearos— Dijo Lucy de mala manera y evidentemente enfadado con el chico.

—Que modales los míos si aún no me he presentado, soy Steven mucho gusto— El chico se acercó a Lucy y la beso la mano delicadamente sonrojando aún más a Lucy, Natsu cabreado se interpuso entre ellos dos.

— ¡Oye, oye ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?!— Grito molesto Natsu, lo que no se esperaba es que Lucy le dieron en la cabeza— Lucy eso ha dolido ¿Por qué me has dado?

—Natsu idiota, así es como saludan los nobles a las damas— Natsu miro de mala manera al chico.

—Está bien— Refunfuño el peli rosa— ¿Puedes decirnos de una vez donde se encuentran los bandidos?

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa joven? Quedaos con nosotros esta noche celebramos un fiesta privada— El alcalde hizo un gesto a sus guardias que trajeron una caja negra que entregaron al alcalde, la abrió sacando dos colgantes de plata— Tomad son dos colgantes hechos en nuestro pueblo, ponéoslo— Lucy lo cogió y se lo puso en el cuello.

—Muchas gracias señor— Lucy hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Natsu miraba su colgante con ceño fruncido, tras un rato lo agarro y lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación.

—No quiero ese estúpido colgante.

—Natsu no seas mal educado ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Le regaño Lucy, Natsu la miro cabreado.

— ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estamos aquí para capturar unos bandidos que tienen aterrorizado al pueblo, no para ir a una fiesta con un principito de pacotilla— Natsu se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta— Me voy a luchar contra los bandidos tu si quieres quédate con ese rubio en su estúpida fiesta.

— ¡Natsu espera!— Lucy trato de seguirlo pero la mano Steven la sujeto— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Por el momento deberíamos dejarle a solas, necesitar relajarse un poco.

—Pero…

—No hables ahora ven y disfruta la fiesta— Lucy suspiro y siguió a Steven a su fiesta, mientras miraba de reojo la ventana viendo salir a Natsu muy cabreado— Natsu… ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Tú no eres así.

Natsu iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, poco a poco empezaba a oscurecer dando paso a la noche. Natsu iba serio pensativo, lo que acababa de ocurrir en la casa del no se lo creía ni él.

— (¿Por qué he actuado así? No lo entiendo, lo único que sé es que ese tipo no me gusta un pelo, pero ¿Por qué me pone tan furioso?)— Natsu seguía sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él.

—Joven— Natsu no escucho nada— Joven— Se volvió a oír, pero Natsu seguía metido en sus pensamientos— ¡Chico!— Esta vez Natsu lo escucho y se dio la vuelta alarmado, viendo quien le llamaba, era un señor mayor con una larga barba blanca, vestía con harapos.

— ¿Qué ocurre anciano?— Pregunto Natsu.

— ¿Tu eres unos de los magos que han contratado para derrotar a los bandidos? ¿No es así?

—Sí, ¿Y tú eres…?

—Eso no me importa, vengo de parte Yoshida, el que pido la misión, tengo la información que necesitáis para la misión, ya que él ha sido secuestrado, a todo eso ¿No se supone que venían dos magos para misión? ¿Dónde está su compañero?

— ¿Se refiere a Lucy? Ella está en casa del alcalde disfrutando de una estúpida fiesta, del estúpido de Steven.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

—Oye ¿Pasa algo?

—Su amiga está en peligro, tiene que salvarla inmediatamente.

—Tranquilo ya le he dicho que está en casa del alcalde no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—No lo entiendes, el alcalde es el jefe de los bandidos, ellos secuestraron a Yoshida cuando se enteraron de que había contratado a un gremio— Natsu no se lo podía creer, los había engañado y ahora Lucy y Happy estaban en peligro.

—Maldición, tengo que darme prisa— Natsu comenzó a correr los más que pudo para llegar a casa de Steven— Lucy, Happy ya voy…

**Continuara**

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿O fría indiferencia? Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic, no duden en dejarlo en un comentario.**


	2. El incidente

Natsu iba corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, para llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa del alcalde, que resultó ser el líder de los bandidos que los había tendido una trampa.

—Maldición sabía que ese bastardo ocultaba algo, aguantad, Lucy, Happy…

Mientras en la mansión Lucy Happy seguían a Steven que les llevaba al salón de bailes donde se celebraba la fiesta.

—Oye Lucy ¿Por qué crees que Natsu se ha puesto así?— Dijo Happy algo preocupado por su amigo.

—No lo sé Happy, nunca la había visto así con alguien.

Steven se detuvo delante de una puerta llamando la atención de los dos, el chico abrió la puerta y los tres pasaron, era una habitación grande y lujosa, pero no había signo de fiesta alguno solo un monto de guardias protegiendo las puertas.

—Ya hemos llegado, ya puede comenzar la fiesta— Respondió el rubio, Lucy miro la habitación extrañada y con desconfianza.

— ¿Pero qué fiesta? Aquí no hay nadie— Lucy empezó sospechar y retrocedió un poco — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Lucy miro a los guardias que la miraron con una sonrisa ¿Sádica? A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda— Happy vámonos, rápido.

— ¿Pasa algo Lucy?

—Aquí pasa algo raro y no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo ¡Vámonos rápido!

Happy y obedeció y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que llegaran un guardia se interpuso entre los dos. Steven se acercó a los sonriendo, Lucy agarro sus llaves preparándose para una posible lucha.

—Vaya, vaya Lucy-chan ¿Ya te vas? Si tú eres la invitada de honor de la fiesta— Steven hizo una pausa para luego sonreír macabramente— Ese viejo también lo invitamos, se lo paso muy bien.

— ¿Viejo? Un momento, no será…— Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida dándose cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba— ¡Vosotros sois los que habéis secuestrado al solicitante de la misión! ¿Pero por qué?

— ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Nosotros somos los bandidos, y tú y tu gato parlante sois nuestra nueva adquisición, valdréis mucho en el mercado negro. Guardias ¡Cogedles!

Lucy retrocedió lista para pelear, saco una de sus llaves dispuesta a invocarla.

—No conseguiréis cogerme, ni a mí ni a Happy, "Ábrete puerta del arquero: Sagitario"— Lucy invoco al espíritu de sagitario, sin embargo este no apareció, sorprendiendo a la rubia— ¿Eh? ¿Sagitario dónde estás?— Lucy intentó invocarle de nuevo sin ningún resultado— ¿Qué demonios pasa? Leo, Tauro, Géminis, Virgo… ¡Alguien por favor! — Lucy lo intentó con todo sus espíritus pero ninguno apareció— ¿Qué está pasando?— Lucy se miró el collar que emitía una pequeña energía mágica— Es este collar— Intento quitárselo pero le fue imposible— ¡Steven ¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Steven se acercó a Lucy con sonrisa malvada en sus labios, ella retrocedió por instinto, a la vez que el temor la empezaba a invadir.

—Es un collar que bloquea la magia, y no puedes quitártelo, ahora ríndete y te prometo que no te haremos mucho daño.

Lucy sonrió retadoramente. Aunque por dentro sentía miedo y deseaba que Natsu viniera cuanto antes.

— ¿Cree qué me voy a rendir tan fácilmente? Aun sin magia puedo luchar— Lucy guardo sus llaves y saco su látigo dispuesta a defenderse— No podrás conmigo (Natsu, date prisa por favor)

Tres guardias se lanzaron contra la rubia pero esta les esquivó ágilmente haciendo que chocaran entre sí, otro guardia intento atacar a Lucy por detrás, Lucy se dio cuente y le dio una parata en el estómago para luego estrangularle con su látigo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, los tres guardias anteriores volvieron al ataque, Lucy consiguió derribar a uno con una patada baja, otro lanzo un puñetazo a la rubia que logró esquivar haciendo que este golpeara a su compañero, Lucy se subió a los hombros del único que quedaba y con sus piernas le doblo el cuello lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Steven viendo la escena sonrió, y empezó a aplaudir a la rubia.

—Bravo, impresionante, aun sin magia sabes luchar— Steven se relamió los labios—Me gustan las mujeres fuerte y guerreras, quizás no te venda, ahora ríndete por favor, no me gustaría lastimar ese precioso cuerpo.

Lucy se preparó para una nueva batalla.

—He vencido a tus guardias, ¿Qué te hace pensar qué no podre contigo?— Steven sonrió, llamo a dos guardias que traían algo con ellos— No puede ser ¡Happy! Te han capturado.

El felino la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Steven sonreía triunfante.

—Lo siento mucho Lucy.

—Si no te rindes ahora tu amiguito pagara las consecuencias

Steven empezó a reír viendo como Lucy empezaba a temblar por el miedo y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus ojos.

— ¡Lucy por favor no te rindas! Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes—Sin embargo las palabras de Happy lograron el efecto contrario en Lucy que comenzó a llorar mientras soltaba su látigo y caía de rodillas al suelo— ¡No Lucy, sigue luchando Natsu pronto llegara!

La chica le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo me rindo, no quiero que te hagan daño, ahora hay que dejarlo todo en sus manos.

Los guardias llegaron a la rubia esposándola para luego arrastrarla al frente de Steven que la miraba con burla.

—Así me gusta, que seas obediente— Para sorpresa de Steven Lucy le escupió en plena cara— Vaya. No me esperaba eso— Steven miro el cuerpo e Lucy para luego relamerse los labios— Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Steven labio el cuello de la rubia provocándola un escalofrió.

—Bastardo cobarde y miserable— Dijo Lucy ente lágrimas.

—Sí, lo soy, y me encanta.

Steven iba a seguir tocando a Lucy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el techo se rompió en mil pedazos, de él cayo una bola de fuego cerca de Lucy y Steven, en su interior se encontraba Natsu, muy furioso más de lo habitual, antes de que Steven pudiera reaccionar Natsu golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al rubio mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, Lucy aprovecho y dio un cabezazo al guardia que mantenía prisionero a Happy liberándolo, mientras Natsu miraba furioso a Steven que comenzaba a levantarse.

—Que aguafiestas eres Salammander, justo ahora que iba a empezar a disfrutar del cuerpo de tu amiga.

El comentario hizo aumentar la furia de Natsu.

— ¡No permitiré que la toques! ¡Te matare antes de que lo hagas!—Las llamas de Natsu aumentaron— ¿Lucy estás bien?

—Sí, gracias Natsu, sabía que vendrías.

—Yo también estoy bien Natsu, gracias por preocuparte por mí— Dijo Happy un poco ofendido por llevarse toda la atención del peli rosa la rubia.

—Qué momento tan conmovedor la familia al completo. Qué lástima que tenga que separarlos… ¡Guardias atrapadlos!

Natsu se puso en posición de pelea.

— ¿Lucy puedes luchar?

—Este colgante me bloquea la magia pero puede luchar.

Natsu agarro el colgante con las manos envueltas en llamas y lo destrozo con cuidado para no dañar a Lucy.

—Ya está ya puede luchar, ocúpate de esos guardias, yo me ocupo del bastardo ese— Natsu y Lucy se sonrieron listos para la batalla— Ah y por cierto creo que no voy a poder cumplir la promesa de no destrozar nada.

—No esperaba menos de ti, reduzcamos esto a escombros "Abriros puestas estelares: Leo, Virgo, Tauro"—Los tres espíritus aparecieron y juntos atacaron a los guardias quedando solos Natsu y Steven.

—Te hare cenizas "Rugido del dragón de fuego"

El rugido fue directo a Steven, pero, para sorpresa de Natsu él se re equipo con una espada de fuego con la empezó absorber el rugido de Natsu, para luego devolvérselo provocando una explosión que Natsu devoro sin problemas.

—Vaya, parece que te he subestimado un poco— Dijo Steven re equipándose con dos espadas de rayos en cada mano.

— ¿Usas la misma magia que Erza? Eso quiere decir que si te derroto es como si hubiera derrotado a Erza ¡Estoy encendido!

Los dos magos comenzaron la batalla que parecía estar igualada, mientras Lucy y sus espíritus estaban acabando con todos los guardias, sin ningún problema. La batalla se empezó alargar y la casa comenzó a derrumbarse como era de esperar de una batalla con magos de Fairy Tail, Lucy estaba prácticamente agotada y solo tenía la puerta de Leo abierta, pero prácticamente había derrotado ya a casi todo los guardias, sin embargo no todo iba muy bien para Natsu que estaba siendo superado por Steven.

— ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más del famoso Salammander.

Natsu sonrió limpiando la sangre que tenía en la boca, tenía la ropa rasgada y varias heridas en cuerpo y cara.

—No esperaba menos de alguien que usa la misma magia que Erza, pero… me he enfrentado tantas veces con ella que tus golpes solo son caricias para mi comparados con los de ella.

—Como te atreves— Steven empezó a enfadarse por el comentario de Natsu.

— ¿Acaso he herido tus sentimientos princesito?— La furia de Steven aumento

—Ya me has hartado Salammander— Steven se lanzó sobre Natsu pero sus movimiento eran torpes debido al enfado que tenía— Maldito te matare.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Natsu le dio un rodillazo en pleno estómago, acto seguido con sus manos envueltas en fuego le dio un gran golpe en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo inconsciente. Natsu agotado se tumbó en el suelo aliviado.

—Menudo tipo, sí que era fuerte.

— ¡Aye!— Respondió su felino amigo que estaba a su lado

— ¡Natsu!— Lucy, que ya había derrotado a todos los guardias llego donde su amigo— Vaya parece que ya has terminado.

— ¡Aye! Ya podemos irnos, aunque… lo siento Lucy destrocé todo otra vez, y no sabemos quién nos tiene que dar la recompensa— Lucy le sonrió con ternura provocando un ligero sonrojo en Natsu— ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?— Lucy le tendió la mano para levantarse que cogió, pero antes de que se hubiera levantado el agarre de Lucy se debilito hasta soltar a Natsu que cayó de culo al suelo— Oye Lucy ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— Natsu miro a su amiga que estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, luego miro a Happy que miraba a Lucy con lágrimas y con temor, Natsu miro donde miraba Happy encontrándose con el filo de una espada que sobresalía del estómago de Lucy y corros de sangre caían por su por el— ¿Lucy?— La espada se retiró de su estómago provocando que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre del estómago de Lucy— ¡Lucy!— La chica se desmayó en los brazos de Natsu debido a la pérdida de sangre— ¡Lucy!— Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Natsu, lleno de furia miro e donde provenía esa espada viendo a Steven que sonreía con una sonrisa macabra, había sido él— ¡Te matare! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te matare!

**Continuara.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. La decisión

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Lucy empezó abrir los ojos con pesadez, pero no veía nada, solo oscuridad— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y qué es este sitio? — Lucy recordó la batalla que tuvieron contra los bandidos y de cómo fue atacada por detrás y como perdió el conocimiento— ¿Acaso estoy muerta?— En plena oscuridad una luz tenue empezó a brillar haciéndose cada vez más grande— ¿Qué es eso?— La luz se fue haciendo más grande, y fue tomando la silueta de una persona— ¿Quién eres?— La luz se aclaró un poco dejando ver a una mujer, en frente de Lucy— ¡No puede ser!— Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Lucy a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios— ¿Mama?— La mujer la sonrió y extendió sus brazos, Lucy no lo dudó ni un segundo salto a abrazarla— Mama te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti hija mía— Layla respondió el abrazo con cariño.

—Mama, si estás aquí… ¿Eso significa que estoy muerta?— Layla rio ligeramente.

—Tranquila Lucy, no estás muerta, Natsu no lo permitiría, te está cuidando bien.

— ¿Conoces a Natsu?

—Siempre te estoy observando y cuidándote, conozco todas tus aventuras— Layla le limpio las lágrimas a su hija—Estoy orgullosa de la gran maga en la que se ha convertido mi niña— Lucy bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

—Mama… yo no soy fuerte, soy débil— Layla empezó a reír.

—No digas tonterías Lucy, tú eres fuerte, además, el poder no solo proviene de la magia y la fuerza, también proviene de tu mente y de tus emociones— Layla señalo al corazón de Lucy y le sonrió con cariño— El verdadero poder está en tu corazón.

—Gracias mama, pero aun así no tengo el poder suficiente para proteger a mis seres queridos, solo quiero el poder para protegerlos como yo a ellos.

—Si ese es el caso ha llegado la hora de que desarrolles todo tú potencial como maga estelar.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si lo que quieres es fuerza para proteger a las personas que amas tendrás que confiar en ti misma y dejar que las estrellas guíen tu camino y te envuelvan en su poder.

— Lo hare, te prometo que me hare más fuerte— Layla sonrió a la vez que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—No será un camino fácil Lucy. Ya es hora de que me marche Lucy, sigue creciendo y recuerda que siempre estaré cuidándote.

—Gracias por todo mama— Las lágrimas volvieron a salir del rostro de Lucy, pero se las seco al instante— Ya no llorare más, definitivamente me hare más fuerte—Lucy cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no se encontraba en ese lugar oscuro, sino en su habitación, era de día y llevaba puesto su pijama habitual— ¿Por qué estoy en mi casa?— Lucy noto como algo se movía en su cama, miro encontrándose a Natsu que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, pero estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama— ¿Qué hace aquí Natsu?— El chico comenzó a despertarse, y al instante en que vio a Lucy se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza sonrojando un poco a Lucy— ¿Natsu qué haces?

—Nunca…— La voz de Natsu sonaba entrecortada, parecía como si estuviera llorando— ¡Nunca vulvas a darme un susto así! ¿Me oyes?

Lucy enternecida correspondió el abrazo mientras intentaba calmarlo, aun se preguntaba qué había pasado con Steven, la misión y como habían llegado a su casa, pero eso ahora no importaba.

—Tranquilo Natsu, estoy bien— Lucy sintió un dolor en su estómago, lo miro encontrándose que lo tenía todo vendado— ¿Cuántos días llevo inconsciente?

—Dos días, ahora sigue descansando, voy a prepararte algo de comer y volvemos al gremio.

— ¿Tu sabes cocinar?— Natsu le miro con una cara de molestia.

—Me ofende que creas que soy tan idiota para no saber cocinar— Lucy rio, sonrojando un poco a Natsu— Me alegra volver a oír tu risa.

Ahora la que se sonrojo fue Lucy que antes de que pudiera decirle algo este había desaparecido en la cocina, Lucy hizo caso a Natsu y se tumbó n su cama para recuperarse, sin olvidarse de la decisión que acababa de tomar, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Lucy!— Gritaron todos las personas que habían entrado, Gray, Erza, Happy, Mira, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Charle y Lissana, todos los magos se abalanzaron sobre la rubia que grito de espanto. Las chicas empezaron a acosar a la rubia con preguntas sobre su salud a la que Lucy solo respondía que estaba bien, al rato Natsu salió de la cocina con el almuerzo para Lucy.

—Ah hola chicos— Natsu saludo y le entrego a Lucy la comida que empezó a comerla con gusto.

—Gracias a todos por cuidarme estos días— Todos los magos sonrieron pícaramente, excepto Natsu que solo sonreía.

—En realidad Lu-chan quien te ha estado cuidando es Natsu, no nos dejó hacer nada— Dijo Levy mirando a Natsu que solo aparto la mirada sonrojado.

—Aye, Natsu se autoproclamo tu doctor personal— Dijo Happy al lado de Natsu que se sonrojo aún más— Te guuuuuuusta— Susurro en su oído, el chico peli rosa parecía ya un tomate de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, mientras Lucy le sonreía.

—Gracias Natsu por cuidarme.

—De… nada.

Los días pasaron y Lucy se fue recuperando poco a poco, también empezó a entrenar en secreto, aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente y que si quería de verdad hacerse más fuerte tendría que tomar una difícil decisión, por otro lado en el tiempo de recuperación de Lucy, Natsu no se apartó de ella cuidándola a todas horas y evitando que hiciera nada peligroso, aunque a Lucy al principio lo considero tierno de su parte ahora estaba empezando a hartarla tanta atención, tanto que huía de él cada dos por tres por lo pesado que se ponía, incluso tenía pesadillas en las que un Natsu vestido de enfermera la perseguía con una jeringuilla gigante.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente, y Lucy había tomado una decisión, se iría de viaje a entrenar durante un par de meses, y así aprovechar y conocer mundo y, además como su objetivo final, encontrar una forma de recuperar a Acuario, si es que había una. Pero había pequeñísimo problema para ella, tendría que contarles sobre su plan al gremio y a sus compañeros de equipo, no se iba a ir sin más, y conociéndolos no estarían muy de acuerdo de que se fuera sola. La decisión estaba tomada, solo faltaba comunicársela al gremio, así que empezó por Erza que la consideraba como su hermana mayor y la única que sabía que la iba apoyar en su decisión, ahora las dos magas se encontraban en una de las mesas del gremio apartadas, Erza con el ceño fruncido esperando a que una nerviosa Lucy de dijera porque quería hablar a solas con ella.

— ¿Y bien Lucy, de qué quieres hablar?— Erza puso una cara seria asustando un poco a Lucy— ¿No habrás sido tú la que se comió mi pastel de fresas verdad?

—No, no es eso, esto… a ver cómo te lo digo— Como todos sabrán Erza no es una persona con mucha paciencia, y esta situación no iba a ser una excepción.

— ¡Solo dilo de una maldita vez!

—Está bien, está bien, veras… desde que perdí a Acuario me he sentido bastante triste, y bueno también débil, además de lo ocurrido en la última misión yo…— Lucy paro un momento a ver la reacción de Erza pero ella solo tenía una cara seria que decía "continua"— He tomado una decisión, he decidido irme durante unos meses a entrenar por mi cuenta para hacerme más fuerte y encontrar una manera de recuperar a Acuario, espero que lo comprendáis, tranquila Erza solo estaré fuera un par de meses— Lucy cerro los ojos esperando la reacción de Erza.

—Lo comprendo, y te apoyo en tu decisión— Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias Erza!— Lucy se lanzó abrazar a la maga de armadura.

—Pero decírselo a los demás no va a ser tan fácil.

—Eso ya lo sé, va a ser muy difícil.

— ¿Quieres que se lo comunique yo al gremio?— A Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Sí, pero tengo dos condiciones

— ¿Cuáles?

—Una, a Natsu y a Happy se lo dices tú, estoy segura de ellos son los que les va a afectar más.

—Es lógico, ¿Y la otra?

—Yo iré contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No acabo de decir que voy a ir por mi cuenta?— Erza sonrió.

—Me has entendido mal, iré contigo y te entrenare yo misma, seré tu maestra.

— ¿Tú mi maestra?— Lucy empezó a imaginarse escenas en las que una Erza vestida con trajes de sadomasoquismo le daba latigazos en el trasero por haber fallado algún ejercicio— Suena doloroso para mi trasero.

—Tu veras, tu sola no vas a conseguir hacerte más fuerte, necesitas un maestro que te enseñe, y en el mundo no hay muchos dispuesto a enseñar, además será más divertido entre las dos., ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me aceptas como tu maestra?— Lucy lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

—No podría pedir una maestra mejor, espero que no te contengas.

—Tranquila que no lo hare, ahora ve a decírselo a Happy y a Natsu y yo se lo diré al resto del gremio— Lucy asintió y salió del gremio buscando a Natsu y Happy, aunque conociéndolos sabía perfectamente que estaban en casa de Lucy. La chica llego a su casa y como había previsto los dos chicos estaban durmiendo como troncos en su cama, al principio la entraron ganas de gritarlos como siempre, pero recordó a lo que venía así que solo los despertó suavemente.

—Lucy bienvenida a casa— Respondió Natsu somnoliento — Que raro que no nos hayas gritado como de costumbre...

—Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte Natsu— Happy comenzó a reír PICARAMENTE.

— ¡Aye! Lucy se te va a confesar— Los dos magos se sonrojaron.

— ¡No es eso!— Grito toda roja Lucy— Escuchadme bien, que esto es muy importante, los dos chicos prestaron atención a la rubia, esta les empezó a explicar todo lo que había decidido y su plan de marcharse a entrenar durante unos meses— Espero que lo comprendáis, es algo que debo hacer— Lucy los miro, encontrándose con un lloroso Happ Natsu que estaba todavía analizando la situación, el felino no aguanto más y se lanzó a abrazar a Lucy.

—Lucy te echaremos de menos, por favor vuelve pronto, y sobrevive a al entrenamiento de Erza— La chica le sonrió y le empezó a acariciar al felino, luego miro a Natsu que la miraba con una cara de molestia y desaprobación.

— ¿Y bien Natsu? ¿Tú qué opinas?— La respuesta de Natsu no se la esperaba nadie.

— ¡No!— El grito resonó en toda la habitación, casi parecía un rugido de dragón.

— ¿Perdón?— Dijo Lucy confundida.

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡No te dejare que vayas!

—Natsu, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy informando, yo ya he tomado mi decisión— La furia de Natsu aumento asustando a la rubia— Tranquilízate, solo van a ser un par de meses y además Erza estará conmigo, no hay nada de que temer.

— ¡Me da igual tu no vas y no hay más que hablar!— El tono de voz de Natsu estaba asustando a Lucy.

—Natsu te estas comportando como un idiota— La actitud de Natsu le estaba empezando a recordar a como le trataba su padre de niña— Me voy al gremio, ve voy en dos días.

— ¡No te dejare que te vayas!— Natsu agarro a Lucy del brazo haciéndola daño.

—Natsu… me haces daño suéltame.

— ¡No!

— ¡Que me sueltes!— Natsu volvió a negar, Lucy al borde del llanto estallo en furia, sus ojos ya no veían a su compañero Natsu sino a su padre en su peor momento, Lucy no aguanto más y exploto— ¡Deja de tratarme como mi padre!— Acto seguido le dio un bofetón lo suficientemente fuerte para que Natsu soltara su agarre y recuperara su cordura, que ahora miraba a la rubia sorprendido de si mismo de lo que acababa de hacer y totalmente arrepentido.

—Lucy yo…

—Largo— Dijo Lucy llorando.

— ¿Eh?

—Que te vayas.

—Espera Lucy yo… lo lamento— Natsu se acercó a Lucy pero ella se alejó pero antes le dio otro bofetón, mientras Happy veía la escena sin saber que hacer— Lucy…

—Vete de mi casa— Lucy seguía sollozando— Solo aléjate, ¡Vete!

Natsu dolido bajo la mirada avergonzado y salto por la ventana, y salió corriendo de allí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, finalmente para de correr cuando llego a su casa, el chico cayo de rodillas mieras seguía llorando.

—Maldición…— El chico golpeo el suelo con furia— Natsu Dragneel eres el mayor idiota que existido.

**Continuara.**


	4. Despedida

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4: Despedida**

Había pasado un día desde que Natsu y Lucy discutieron, solo faltaba un día para que ella y Erza se marcharan a entrenar. En el transcurso del día anterior Erza comunicó al resto del gremio la decisión de Lucy y ella, algunos se lo tomaron peor que otros pero todos desearon buen viaje a Lucy, la excepción era n Gray, que no estaba muy de acuerdo que sus dos compañeras se fueran tanto tiempo y Natsu, que desde el día anterior no había vuelto a hablar con Lucy, ahora él estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del gremio mirando a los miembros del gremio alrededor de ella animándola para su viaje, Natsu suspiro deprimido y se fue a casa, Lucy le observo irse con una mirada triste, ella no quería estar enfadada con Natsu pero le dolió demasiado como la trato el día anterior, su mejor amiga Levy se dio cuenta e intento consolarla.

—Lu-chan, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo esto se soluciona— Lucy la miro triste.

—Pero, yo no quiero quedarme así con él antes de irme.

— ¿Y por qué no vas hablar con él? Estoy segura que está muy arrepentido de lo que te dijo.

—Puede que tengas razón pero… entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no se ha disculpado?

—No lo sé, quizás es demasiado testarudo para admitir que se equivocó— Lucy suspiro.

—Mañana me voy, y esto no tiene pinta de solucionarse de un día para otro, cuando vuelva lo arreglaremos.

— ¿Seguro que quieres dejarlo así Lu-chan?

— No lo sé Levy, esperaba que Natsu estuviera en contra y que en costaría convencerlo pero esto…

Lucy y Levy siguieron hablando, mientras en casa de Natsu el chico había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue echarse en su cama, necesitaba descansar y aclarar su mente. Se sentía terriblemente mal, él no quería portarse así con Lucy, pero la idea de que pudiera perderla en ese viaje le asustaba. Finalmente se quedó dormido pensando en alguna manera de disculparse pero ¿Ella le perdonaría?

Habían pasado un par de horas, ya era de tarde y la puerta sonó indicando que alguien llamaba, Natsu se despertó algo somnoliento y fue abrirla.

—Ya voy, ya voy— Natsu bostezo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que su rival y amigo, Gray— ¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres pelea nudista de hielo?

A Gray se le hincho una vena y le entraron ganas de golpear al cerebro de carbón, pero él no había venido a eso, respiro hondo y se calmó.

—No, no he venido a pelear— Gray se puso serio— Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Natsu se imaginó de qué querían hablar, era bastante evidente, no quería hablar del tema pero viendo la cara seria del chico no pudo negarse, suspiro dejo entrar a Gray.

—Muy bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Por qué actuaste así con Lucy?— Al recordarle ese suceso Natsu bajo la cabeza triste y arrepentido.

—Yo… no lo sé, creo que tenía miedo— Gray alzo una ceja confundido.

— ¿Miedo de qué?— Natsu se sonrojo levemente, no sabía por qué pero contarle eso a alguien le daba mucha vergüenza.

—De que se vaya y no vuelva, o que ya no me vea como antes.

— ¿Qué no te vea como antes? No entiendo.

—Que se haga tan fuerte que ya no me necesite y decida dejarme. — Gray suspiro cansado, sin duda Natsu era un tonto.

—Para empezar eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, no querer que se haga fuerte para que siga dependiendo de ti.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero no quiero perderla.

—Y segundo— Gray sonrió levemente— ¿De verdad cree que Lucy te dejaría de lado así de fácil? Después de lo que habéis pasado juntos lo último que quiere es abandonarte— Natsu le miro serio pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué se va?

—Natsu, eres su mejor amigo, tú eres quien debería saber el por qué. Deberías saber que siempre ha tenido un complejo de debilidad respecto a Erza a ti y a mí, y desde que perdió a Acuario se siente mucho más débil.

—Pero Lucy no es débil y tiene potencial para ser mucho más poderosa.

—Ya lo sé, pero ella no. Ella solo quiere luchar a nuestro lado y protegernos como nosotros lo hacemos con ella ¿Lo entiendes? Ella necesita este viaje para que supere sus complejos. Además hay otra razón por la que se ha ido y decidido irse solo con Erza— Natsu lo miro interesado.

— ¿Qué razón?

—No sé si debería decírtelo— El comentario de Gray aumento más la curiosidad de Natsu que se acercó al mago de hielo ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Por favor dímelo— La mirada de Natsu parecía suplicarle que lo hiciera, Gray suspiro, no estaba seguro si debiera decírselo , pero era la única forma de que el descerebrado de Natsu fuera a pedir perdón a Lucy antes de que se fuera.

—Está bien, pero deja de mirarme así me das escalofríos— Natsu obedeció y escucho atentamente a lo que Gray tenía que decirle.

—Y bien ¿Cuál es el otro motivo?

—Bueno ella…— Gray lo miro serio— ¡Ella demostrarte que es digna de ser tu compañera!— Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Pero si ella no tiene que demostrarme nada, es fuerte es la mejor compañera que podría tener.

—Ya, pero ella quiere poder luchar junto a ti. ¿Entiendes por qué quiere hacer ese viaje?— Natsu bajo la mirada.

—Sí.

—Entonces mañana espero que vengas a la estación a despedir a Lucy, bueno yo me largo adiós cerebro quemado— Gray se fue a su casa y Natsu no dijo nada solo se quedó pensado en lo que debería hacer.

El resto del día paso rápido y por fin llego la mañana siguiente en la que se iban Erza y Lucy, habían decidido irse por la mañana para poder aprovechar el día. En la estación se encontraban Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira y Happy. Erza y Gray tenían una cara de pocos amigos mientras una aura oscura les rodeaba.

— ¿Dónde está el idiota de Natsu? Sera cabeza hueca— Decía Gray muy molesto con el mago de fuego por no aparecer. Por otro lado Erza no parecía muy diferente a Gray.

—Donde demonios esta Lucy, llega tarde— Erza sonrío maliciosamente asustando a los presentes— Parece que necesita un poco de disciplina… ¡Happy!

— ¡Aye!— El gato asustado hizo una pose militar dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de la sargento Erza.

—Quiero que vayas a casa de Lucy y la traigas inmediatamente— Happy se la quedó mirando un momento— ¡Andando!— Happy salió disparado hacia la casa de Lucy.

Tras un rato volando Happy llego a la casa de la maga celestial y entro por la ventana que estaba abierta encontrándose a Lucy espatarrada en la cama durmiendo como un trono y roncando, a Happy le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. El gato se puso en su cama e intento despertarla.

—Lucy… Lucy despierta que tienes que irte— La rubio empezó a moverse apartándose del felino y arropándose con la manta.

—Mama cinco minutos más por favor, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela— Happy soltó una risa ante el comentario de Lucy.

—Vamos Lucy despierta, sino Erza se va enfadar y te va a castigar— La chica lentamente se fue despertando.

—Buenos días Happy, ¿Falta mucho para la hora?— Dijo Lucy entre bostezos.

—Lucy… llegas media hora tarde, Erza está hecha una furia— La chica abrió los ojos asustada y se levantó de golpe tirando a Happy al suelo.

— ¡Maldición!— La chica salto de su cama y se marchó al baño— Llego tarde, llego tarde— Lucy se empezó a vestir a la vez que se lavaba los dientes y se peinaba dando una imagen muy graciosa.

—Vamos Lucy date prisa, que yo tampoco quiero recibir el castigo de Erza por tardar tanto— La chica se preparó lo más rápido que pudo y salió volando junto a Happy en dirección a la estación.

Cuando llegaron Erza le estuvo reprochando unos diez minutos sobre lo importante que es llegar a los sitios y sobre la responsabilidad, mientras Lucy mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo sonrojada por la vergüenza de estar siendo regañada como una madre regaña a su hija pequeña. Tras un rato regañándola se dio cuenta de que cierto mago peli rosa no se encontraba deprimiéndola.

—No va a venir ¿Verdad?— Susurro Lucy deprimida, Erza la escucho y paro su charla mirándola con lástima, los demás hicieron lo mismo excepto Gray que miraba al horizonte con una mirada furiosa.

—Ese idiota de fuego, pensé que ya había aclarado esto ayer— Dijo Gray apretando los puños con fuerza.

El tren llego a la estación y llego el turno de las despedidas.

—Cuídate Lu-chan y vuélvete mucho más fuerte— Dijo Levy abrazando a su amiga.

—No te preocupes Levy-chan, cuídate tú también ¿vale? Nos vemos en unos meses.

Lucy y Erza se fueron despidiendo de los miembros y subieron al tren. Las dos se sentaron al lado de la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, pero Lucy tenía la mirada perdida y triste por la ausencia de su amigo peli rosa, Erza lo noto e intento consolarla.

—Tranquila Lucy en unos meses volveremos y lo arreglaremos todo— Lucy bajo la mirada triste.

—Yo no quería irme así— El sonido del tren indicaba que se iba a poner en marcha de un momento a otro, y Lucy ya perdía las esperanzas de que Natsu viniera a despedirse.

— ¡Lucy!—Una voz llamo a la chica rubia a lo lejos.

— ¿Eh?— La chico busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz que la llamaba, encontrándose por fin a lo lejos con una cabellera rosa a lo lejos— ¿Natsu?— A Lucy se le ilumino la cara al ver a su amigo corriendo hasta el tren.

— ¡Lucy!— El chico llego al lado del vagón donde se encontraba — ¡Perdóname por lo del otro día!— Natsu puso una de sus mejores sonrisas— Y que tengas un feliz viaje— Lucy emocionada y ligeramente sonrojada se asomó a la ventana y le dio un fuerte abrazo siendo sujetada por Erza para que no se cayera.

—Claro que te perdono tontito, y no te preocupes en cuanto vulva haremos la misión más peligrosa y emocionante que encontremos.

— ¡Estoy deseándolo!— Por desgracia el tren comenzó a moverse haciendo que Lucy soltara a Natsu y se metiera en el tren.

—Adiós Natsu, no te metas en líos mientras que no esté— Natsu salió corriendo detrás del tren.

— ¡Espera Lucy tengo algo que decirte!

— ¡Dilo rápido que apenas se te oye!— El tren se alejaba más de Natsu dificultando que se oyeran bien.

— ¡Lucy yo t…!— El sonido del tren ahogo la frase de Natsu impidiendo que nadie la oyera. Mientras Lucy Erza comenzaban a charlar de cómo iba a ser su entrenamiento.

**Cotinuara**


End file.
